wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue B
Blue B (ブルービー, Burū Bī) was a high-ranking Kumogakure shinobi as well as the predecessor of Killer B as the jinchūriki of both the Yamata no Orochi and Gyūki. Appearance Blue B had long hair that is half green on the left and half white on the right, dark, heavy-lidded eyes that give him the appearance of being very tired and a purple mark in the shape of a diamond on the right side of his face set around his right eye. A thin blank white eyebrow on the upper right side of his right eye and a thin dark green eyebrow on the upper left side of his left eye. He wore a Kumogakure flak jacket over a long sleeved V-neck outfit with bandages underneath and carried a fairly long sword strapped to his back. In Codename: Kids Never Die, when Yuki Buxaplenty wishes the revival of the Galactic Empire as the Galactic Eggman Empire, he looked like he did while alive with the exception of blue eyes. Abilities Although nothing has been seen of his abilities in the manga, Fourth Raikage hailed him as a highly skilled shinobi with a natural aptitude for ninjutsu. He was also presumably skilled in kenjutsu as he carried a sword around with him. Taijutsu Blue B demonstrated considerable unarmed and close-ranged fighting prowess, able to easily fend off multiple Iwa ninja. After being reincarnated, he was able to fight Killer B to a standstill and use the Lightning Release: Lariat with enough power to match B's own while they were both in their Version 2 state. Jinchūriki Transformations As a former jinchūriki, Blue B possessed immense reserves of powerful chakra. While never obtaining complete control of Gyūki's power, Blue B was known for his impressive use of it. When he was alive he was able to use partial transformation by manifesting one of Orochi's tails. Background Early Life Before the rise of the Eggman Empire, Though hailed as an excellent shinobi, Blue B didn't have complete control over the Eight-Tails, a fact he lamented while on a mission with Fourth Raikage, Killer B, and another unknown shinobi. He stated that neither him nor his uncle or father could subjugate out of 'incompatibility'. He however hoped that B, should he be chosen as the next host, would be able to successfully control the beast. As A wondered if B would have enough control to be able to suppress the beast, he told him of the darkness and loneliness that was part of being a jinchūriki as even people that you knew all your life would grow distant. A protested calling him a man of great talent, virtue and lineage, he told him that none of that mattered and what a jinchūriki truly needed was something to give them strength and fill the void that would be created after the beast was sealed into them. Some time later, he was sent on a mission with A and B where they confronted several Terrorist Coalition ninja, after defeating them Blue B explained to an exhausted B where A's strength came from. Death Some time after this, Orochimaru, posing as Blue B's doctor in order to trick him into taking special genjutsu inducing pills, allowing him to extract the two tailed beasts. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters